La última guerra
by Lindmie
Summary: Traducido del portugués. Aunque Voldemort haya muerto, la guerra sigue. En ella muchas vidas cambiaran por siempre. Tal vez en ella encontremos alguna esperanza para seguir luchando.
1. La última guerra

Este fic es originalmente en portugués, pero lo he traducido, lo mejor que he podido, en español. Trata sobre mi pareja favorita. 

Espero que os guste y que mandéis muchos reviews que los traduciré al autor original para que os conteste. Sin más preámbulos, hasta luego ;)

**

* * *

****Pa****rte 1 – El inicio de una Guerra:**

El sentía. Sabia que sentía alguna cosa, pero inmediatamente se reprendió "_esto no es bueno, Malfoy_", dijo con rapidez mientras acababa de colocarse el abrigo. El frío lo esperaba.

Abrió su barraca y veía una escena maravillosa. Montes de nieve y árboles blancos. Ningún animal a la vista, solo una lechuza que pasó rápidamente entre los pinos. En silencio.

El zumbido había tocado esa mañana. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, cuando encontró Hermione galopando a caballo.

No sabia que las damas montaran tan bien a caballo – dijo Draco.

Voy a atribuir eso a un acto de buenos días, Malfoy.

Haz lo que quieras.

Draco le miraba la cara, mientras que Hermione nunca lo miraba. "_nunca se moverá_", fue el pensamiento que ella tubo al montar a Sirena, la yegua que estaba a su cuidado.

Él miro hacia atrás y vio que Hermione también se havia ido. Tal vez él estuviera solo en el campamento, pensó. Podía estarlo. Así él no tendría que ver la cara de Harry Potter por la mañana.

¡Neville espera! – grito Ginny saliendo de su barraca con una montaña de libros y maletas, cuando tropezó y todo fue a la nieve- Draco! Neville!

Draco miró hacia la chica por un instante pensó en ayudarla. Pero lo que hizo fue quedarse parado mirando, riendo. Era una Weasley. Y encontraba divertida la manera en que ella arreglaba las cosas. Sus cabellos rojos eran la única cosa que realmente aparecían sobre el monte de nieve. Su vestido largo y blanco se perdía en medio de una piel sedosa y pálida.

Malfoy se encogió pensado. No debía pensar en eso.

Montó Tempestad, su caballo, y siguió adelante para la sede del otro campamento. Tempestad era negro como la capa de Draco. Corrió lo máximo que podía, pues creía estar atrasado para la reunión. ¿Pero que importaba esa reunión? Él ya sabía lo que tendría que hacer...

Llegó, dejó el caballo junto a los otros y siguió para la pequeña barraca. Por dentro, sin embargo, era enorme. Unos cien aurores, Malfoy podía apostar, estaban allí. Todos conversando. Señal que Magret había llegado. Magret era el jefe e instructor de los campamentos. Era el mejor auror de todos los últimos años y de ahí que, Dumbledore lo había convocado. Liderar varios campamentos, en plena guerra, en la nieve, no era una tarea fácil. Mucho menos interesante.

Quieres comer alguna cosa, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione intentado ser gentil. Finalmente, ahora él era uno de ellos. Y tendría que convivir con eso.

No tengo hambre – dijo con rapidez al pasar los dedos finos por el cabello rubio plateado, al quitarse los guantes.

Hermione miró y salió al encuentro de Ronny. Draco se quedó un tiempo andando, cuando reconoció a alguien.

Fue apenas y... – él dijo mirando al frente.

Malfoy – Harry saludo con la cabeza.

Potter – Draco hizo lo mismo. Estiró la capa y retornó al centro de la sede.

Harry se quedó mirando como Draco se desvanecía entre la multitud, "_Nunca cambiará_", pensó mientras bebía la cerveza de mantequilla, "_siempre será el mismo Malfoy_".

Señoras y señores – dijo una voz por encima de un escenario improvisado. Era Magret, con su enorme capa morada y botas de montaña – los convoqué hoy, para un día más doloroso. Vamos a avanzar.

Eso significa atacar a los rivales? – preguntó Hermione – No creo que sea el momento correcto, señor. Los Mortífagos acabaron de salir de una lucha donde ningún auror volvió con vida. Eso sería arriesgado...

Pero ellos están cansados, señorita Granger – continuó Magret – vamos a separarnos en diez grupos distintos. Y cada uno seguirá por si mismo.

Un murmullo de aprobaciones recorrió por el local, lo que hizo Hermione quedar terriblemente irritada. Aun no era el momento, estaba segura.

No contesta, Granger, vamos en el mismo grupo – dijo Draco mientras se aproximaba a ella, después de leer la lista de los grupos – como siempre, me toca junto a ti y Potter.

Y yo? – pregunto Ron al leer el folleto – mismo grupo de Neville. Vamos, por lo menos Ginny es una buena medí maga.

Al oír eso, Malfoy empalideció. Su piel blanca se hizo agria. Hermione y Ron le miraron. Él disimulo un escalofrío y giró la cara poniéndose de frente a la puerta. Ginny sería de su grupo... iría a la guerra con Ginebra Weasley? Él sabía que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Montó en Tempestad y volvió al campamento. No, no podía renunciar a todo, ahora que estaba todo era perfecto. Él era un auror. Y muy decidido. Cazaba Mortífagos, aun que esa no era su especialidad. Pero el tenia que cumplir lo prometido.

Al descender del caballo, se sentó en la piedra más próxima. Él miraba algún auror que llegaba y recogía sus cosas. Cada cual se iría hacia un campamento distinto, separados. Sin embargo, Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ginny quedarían en aquel grupo. Él no quería. Pensó, por un momento, en intercambiase por Ron. Pero no se atrevía ha hablar con aquel Weasley otra vez.

Es mejor levantarse, Malfoy – dijo una voz detrás de él. Miró a Ginny por unos instantes e hizo cara de desentendido – tendremos que cambiar de campamento.

¿Pero este no era el nuestro?

No. Otro grupo vendrá aquí. No reclames, solo levántate y recoge. Partiremos en una horas.

Él miro queriendo decir alguna cosa. Una Weasley estaba queriendo darle ordenes, cuando ni su propia familia hacía eso. Más no reaccionó. Ginny lo miró fríamente y se dirigió a Harry Potter.

Malfoy no lo entendía. Estaba aislado, triste, como siempre fue. Pero algo parecía diferente. Y ni él aun sabía de que se trataba. Podía ser aquello...no...aquello seria demasiado.

Draco se dirigió hacia su barraca, que compartía con otro auror. Lo encontró llorando, pues se separaría de su mujer.

No es preciso contarte, eh?- pregunto el muchacho secando las lágrimas, después de contar su historia a un Malfoy desinteresado – tú nunca serás capaz de amar a alguien así. Te conozco Draco Malfoy, el perverso alumno de Slytherin. No sé que haces aquí. Ni como te dejaron venir, cuando tu padre es un famoso Mortífago. Pero espero que hayan tomado la decisión correcta - y salió de la barraca llorando aún.

Draco solo miro y se sentó. Sí¿como le dejaron entrar? Su padre era un Mortífago. Y uno de los más importantes de los seguidores oscuros. Pero pocos conocían su historia. Pocos.

Ginny¿donde estuviste ayer por la noche?- pregunto Ron recogiendo sus cosas. Su grupo se quedaría en aquel campamento.

Durmiendo – respondió la muchacha, mientras guardaba los libros – ¿donde mas estaría?

No lo se. Estas rara...

No se de donde has sacado esa idea Ronald Weasley. Pero trátala de colocarla en el lugar adecuado.

Ron se quedó un tiempo mirando a su hermana. Su pequeña hermana estaba en la guerra con él. Era bien cierto que ella siempre quiso participar en la guerra. Pero era extraño, él nunca había pensado hacerse auror. Y hoy, a los dieciocho años, estaba en la mayor guerra de los tiempos. La guerra contra los seguidores de Voldemort. Después de haber sido vencido por Harry Potter, el año pasado. Y su hermana, estaba allí. Ella y Mione. Él amaba mucho a Mione, aunque nunca consiguiera decírselo a ella. Tal vez él moriría allí, de aquí a algunos días y su amor por ella acabaría. Pero el prefería no decirle nada. Era noble morir con un gran secreto.

Más Hermione no lo entendía eso. Ella amaba a Ronny, con todas sus fuerzas. Y cuando supo que no quedarían en el mismo grupo, corrió con Sirena para alejarse del campamento, junto a un enorme precipicio. Quería pensar un poco en la vida. Podría morir allí, en la guerra. Y Ronny no sabría cuanto lo amaba. No podría morir así. El ya había demostrado muchas veces que sentía algo por ella. Pero ella, tenía miedo. Nunca había admitido eso, en toda su vida. Pero tenía miedo de revelar sus sentimientos a Ronny.

Harry, no obstante, lo sabía todo. pero no lo contaba a ninguno de los dos. Siempre animaba a Ron a decir lo que sentía y a Mione. Pero el nunca se rindió. Mione, por su parte, no daba su brazo a torcer, lo que dejaba a Harry extremadamente furioso. Harry no sufría tanto así. Le gustaba mucho Ginny, pero desde que descubrió que el amor de ella pertenecía a otro hombre, el desistió. Quería dejarla, considerada como su hermana menor, vivir su vida. Ella era su hermana. Mientras estudió se enamoro de muchas chicas: Cho Chang fue la que más le gustó. Pero ella no le correspondía. Ella era la mujer de algún hombre rico, cuidadoso y romántico... y eso Harry tenía que admitir que no lo era. Él era valiente y amaba las aventuras. Su mujer sería alguien capaz de enfrentar una guerra por él. Pero que pena que Ginny estaba enamorada de otro. Aunque él era feliz por ella. El no sufría. Al contrario, desistió para que ella encontrara a alguien que realmente no la hiciera sufrir como Harry lo hico durante años.

Ginny estaba sentada en una piedra, viendo los aurores que iban y venían de un campamento a otro. No le gustaba mucho esa guerra. Pero estaba allí por un motivo. Cuidar a las personas que amaba. Tenía diecisiete años, y acabada de salir de Hogwarts. Fue directamente a Irlanda, donde se encontraban los aurores en preparación. Ella se presentó y fue aceptada. Ella amaba lo que hacía. Medí maga. Tenía grandes experiencias por haber trabajado un año con Madame Pomfrey en la escuela. Harry pasó por ella y la saludo. Sabía que él sentía algo por ella. Pero ahora, ella se había enamorado de otro hombre. Malfoy nunca la había mirado siquiera. Ella era una Weasley. Pobre, llena de defectos. Sí. Él era Draco Malfoy. El hombre que tanto amaba. Pero que nunca le confesaría sus sentimientos. Nadie debía saberlo. Malfoy era hijo de un Mortífago, alguien que destruyó la vida de su familia. Pero estaba enamorada. De ese desafío de amar a alguien prohibido. Él jugueteaba con el corazón de ella, desde que llegaron aquí.

El acontecimiento que Ron reclamaba, en la noche pasada, era algo que ella quería olvidar. Un error, tal vez el mayor de su vida. Ella estaba sola al lado de una hoguera, cuando Malfoy llegó. Se sentó al otro lado, mirándola de frente de la manera que solo el sabia hacer. Ella miraba el fuego.

Quédate un poco más, Weasley – dijo al ver que Ginny se levantaba para acostarse. Ella se detuvo sorprendida. Era Draco, él mismo, que hablaba con ella. Se volvió a sentar.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Ginny con un tono de voz despectivo. No le gustaba. No lo quería admitir. Él era una persona arrogante, no era para ella.

Nada – dijo y ella se fue a levantar – pero quédate aquí. No es un pedido, es una orden.

Crees que si fuera una orden yo me sentaría, Malfoy?- preguntó ella volviendo a sentarse. No lo entendía. Él nunca había hablado con ella.

No serias capaz – respondió fríamente.

¿Entonces porque quieres que me quede aquí¿Siempre vives solo, no? - Dijo ella.

Pero nadie nunca se queda sentado a mi lado. Experimenté. No es algo muy ruin – dijo levantado la ceja – aun siendo una Weasley, estamos juntos en la guerra.

Aun siendo una Weasley... – ella repitió, con una pequeña lágrima escurriendo por su rostro. Malfoy la miró y tuvo el primer sentimiento, desde que llego allí. Tal vez, fue lo primero que sintió desde hacía años. Sentía pena.

Eso – él concluyó, pero inmediatamente se calló. No sabía porque, pero no la quería herir. Ella estaba escuchando.

¿Puedo levantarme ya?. Un Malfoy nunca conversaría con una Weasley. ¿Aun siendo mujer, no es lo mismo? Su tipo favorito...

No me gustan los hombres, se que me entiendes- le dijo y ella lo miró con cara de desesperación. Esperaba oír algo mas rudo – incluso de tu hermano. Él y el famoso Harry Potter me odiaron siempre.

No es para menos, tu siempre los molestabas...

Eso es poco. Siempre los odié. Pero también, ahora no podré conocerlos...- y se calló. Estaba contando algo de su vida que nadie jamás debía saber. Él tenía sentimientos.

Y no podrás. Estaremos muriendo dentro de poco. Por las manos de tu padre y sus Mortífagos. Espero que estés satisfecho – dijo con rapidez. Él la miró y se levantó. Era bien cierto eso. Él estaba allí, metido en una encrucijada. Anduvo alrededor de la hoguera, pasando al lado de ella. Ella noto que sus cabellos se reflejaban en el fuego. Cabellos dorados plateados.

No estoy satisfecho. Sabes que no me importa más mi padre o cualquier cosa que se relacione con él.

Entonces¿por qué estas aquí?.

Estas queriendo saber demasiado, Weasley.

Discúlpame. Me había olvidado con quien estaba conversando – y al decir eso se levantó. No esperaba una respuesta de él – buenas noches.

Buenas noches – él respondió con la cabeza gacha. Y ella se asustó. Él miraba el suelo, pensando lo que tendría que hacer. Cuando ella se giró para irse cuando él la cogió por el brazo y la besó. No tenía la certeza de lo que estaba haciendo, lo juraba. Fue un impulso. Sentía algo por Ginny Weasley. Eso no lo podía admitir.

Ella lo alejó y se tapó la boca. Estaba siendo sucia, inmunda. Estaba siendo usada. Una más que Malfoy tendría para su colección. Ella le dió una cachetada en la cara y se fue a su barraca. Solamente cuando entró empezó a llorar.

Y era de eso que se acordaba mientras estaba en la piedra. En la misma piedra de la noche pasada. Mientras todos arreglaban sus caballos, Malfoy paseaba con su negro caaballo. Tenia una mirada distante y fria. No estaba en aquel campamento, en su cabeza, ella podia apostar. Draco miró a su alrededor y vio a Ginny Weasley sentrada en una piedra. Estaba apoyada con los brazos sobre el codo, como una niña pequeña. Él quiso sonreir, pero no lo consiguió. No era capaz. Miró y vio que ella se estaba lenvantando y se iva aunque. Tal vez porque lo habia visto allí. O porque no le habia gustado el recuerdo que aquella piedra contenia. Pero a el le gusto. El habia besado una Weasley. Y pensaba en ella cada hora que podia. Aunque no queria. Aquellas manos blandas, el rostro palido, los cabellos pelirrojos... y su boca... una boca repleta de sensualidad. Una cosa que él nunca habia notado, se fue aquella noche. El fuego danzando sobre su figura. Ella encogida a un lado y él en otro. Conversaban, algo que él no conseguia acordarse. Solo se acordaba de su corazon latiendo. El no sabia porque. Siempre tuvo todas la mujeres que queria. Siempre. Pero con ella era diferente. El no la queria para jugar con ella, para utilizarla. la queria para besarla, sentir su corazon, su piel... era algo exquisito que él nunca habia sentido. Que pena que él fuera una persona indeseable.

La sirena volvio a tocar. Señal que los aurores utilizaban para los campamentos. Era hora de enfrentarse a Harry Potter. El seria el lider del grupo. Malfoy monto su caballo, así como todos los otros y se encontro con Hermione despidiéndose de Ron. Ella lloraba y el tambien. Bien sabia que los dos estaban enamorados. Solamente ellos, estupidos, no lo percibian.. el desvio su mirada, no queria ver mas aquella escena deplorable.

prometem que no moriras...- dijo Hermione a Ron, llorado y abrazandose más fuerte.

Solo lo prometere si tu me lo prometes... le respondió.

Te prometo volver.

Yo tambien.

Ron, no crees que devemos irnos?- pregunto Neville triste por haber estropeado una escena tan romántica. Ginny lo empujo del caballo cuando amenazó entrometerse de nuevo.

Ahora voy, Neville – dijo Ron enjuagando las lagrimas y dirigiéndose a Harry, Hermione y abrazando a Ginny – ten cuidado, Harry. Sabes que me moriria si supiera que algo malo te pasara. Estaré aquí, esperandos. Siempre. No lo olvideis.

Fuerza Ron. Estamos apunto de ganar la guerra, no es verdad?. Tantas peleas que tuvimos, tantos momentos buenos... menos mal que os tengo a vosotros – dijo Harry abrazando a Ron y Hermione – pero ahora yo y Mione tenemos que partir. Se esta haciendo tarde. Buena suerta.

Buena suerte, Harry, Mione... Ginny! – dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana con mucha fuerza – sabes que papa estaria muy satisfecho que nos auydasemos a matar a Lucius Malfoy – y Ginny se estremecio ante el nombre de aquel hombre. Malfoy miro hacia los dos – sabes cuanto necesitamos vencer. Prometeme que tambien volveras viva!

Prometo hacer lo posible! – dijo ella, abrazandolo e inmediatamente después enjuagando sus lagrimas.

El posible es un futuro incierto. – dijo Malfoy sin pensar. Ron le dirijio una mirada reprochante.

Buena suerte, Malfoy. Si estuvieras de nuestro lado realmente. No te querria pedir esto, pero cuida de mis amigos, vale? – dijo extendiéndole la mano que Malfoy apretó sin saber que hacia. Nunca ninguna persona se le dirigió así – muy bien, vamos Neville!

Gin, no mueras, vale? – dijo Neville en medio de un saludo, abrazando a su amiga – vosotros sois las unicas personas que me aceptaron en la vida. No tengo a nadie más, se que sabeis eso. Por eso os imploro que volvais. Eso sera importante para mi! – y abrazo a Mione y Harry.

Neville, ten fuerza. Tu regreso tambien sera una victoria para nosotros – dijo Harry – Vamos! – grito a todos los aurores de su grupo que motaron a caballo. Entre ellos, Ginny, Hermione y Malfoy. Entonces ellos, partieron a la guerra.


	2. Entre el odio y el amor

Entre el amor y el odio:

Harry iba al frente, cogiendo un mapa. Seguido por Hermione. Ginny estaba un poco distante, prestando bastante atención en el paisaje. Era un lugar bonito, pero al mismo tiempo preocupante. Malfoy iba un poco atrás de ella. Observaba el modo en que ella se movía. En el modo que miraba todo con amor.

Pasaron horas andando. Los caballos estaban cansados y ellos también. Nunca llegarían al otro campamento así. Llevaban una marcha lenta.

Lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar y mañana continuar – dijo Harry parando su caballo. Todos le miraron.

¡Perderemos tiempo! – dijo Malfoy consultando su reloj de muñeca – es preciso, en este momento los Mortífagos pueden estar atacando otro campamento.

¿Qué sugieres, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry.

Mandemos a alguien al frente. Esperar en el campamento mientras los otros descansan y duermen. ¡Será mejor!.

¿Y quién crees que irá? – preguntó irónicamente Hermione - ¿Tú?.

Puedo ir. Será mejor para mí... – le contestó.

¿Alguien quiere ir con él? – preguntó Harry. No esperaba ninguna respuesta, pues todos los aurores estaban cansados. El silencio predominó por unos instantes.

Yo voy – dijo Ginny. Draco miró a la chica y hizo cara de disgusto.

¿Seguro, Gin? – Harry se aproximó al caballo de la chica.

Sí. No estoy cansada. No aguantaré estar aquí.

Si es así, buena suerte a los dos. ¡Mañana nos veremos!.

Ginny y Draco partieron. Sin mirar uno a la cara de otro. Seguían una marcha lenta. Estaba oscureciendo.

¿Por qué viniste conmigo, Weasley?.

Porqué no estoy cansada.

No es verdad. Viniste por mi.

No seas creído Malfoy. ¿Crees que vendría por ti¿No crees que yo preferiría quedarme allí, con Harry?

No lo sé... – dijo pensando. A ella le debería gustar Harry.

Entonces no digas tonterías. No va a ayudar a encontrar el campamento – dijo ella rudamente.

¿Qué es lo que tiene Potter para gustarte tanto? . preguntó él sin pensar, unos minutos después.

Él ya no me interesa. Voy a morir en esta guerra, todos moriremos. Probablemente yo ni tenga la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que me quiera...

¡Creo que le gustas a Longbotton!

¡Por favor Malfoy!

Él es tu amigo¿no es así?

¡Claro que sí! Y ni de ahí que le gusto...

¡Va a ser difícil que encuentres a alguien masoquista por este lugar!

Date prisa, Malfoy – dijo ella apresurando el caballo. Malfoy continuaba su marcha detrás de ella. Reía un poco de las tontería que decían. No le interesaba ni hacía el mínimo esfuerzo para ser amistoso o algo parecido. No le importaba nada de ella. Y ahora que a ella le seguía gustando Harry. Eso que importaba. Ella lo había dicho con sus palabras.

Después de un tiempo andando comenzó a oscurecer. Malfoy ya había apresurado el paso para acompañar a Ginny. No era por miedo, claro. Pero sería menos peligroso para los dos.

Ginny comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa. No, no estaba exagerando nada, ni rastro del campamento, aurores, caballos... ni Mortífagos. Lo cual ella no creía que era una buena señal, ya que no quería soportar a Malfoy cantando terribles músicas mientras caminaban.

¿Por qué no consigues quedarte con la boca cerrada un segundo? – preguntó ella intentando fulminarlo con la mirada al ver que seguía.

No – fue la única respuesta. La chica lo miró enfurecida. No le apetecía tener una conversación amistosa con él.

Por otro lado, Harry y Hermione estaban sentados examinando el mapa.

¿Crees que ya llegaron al campamento? – preguntó Mione.

No lo sé. Es un camino turbulento, aun más si no tienes un mapa. Pueden ir bien perdidos – respondió Harry intentando no creer en sus palabras.

Eso no podría pasar...

Malfoy puede no ser una persona ejemplar, pero si es preciso protegerá a Ginny.

Eso me cuesta creer, Harry...

A mi también.

Malfoy estaba comenzando a tener hambre cuando pararon para que los caballos descansaran. Gin andaba medio furiosa entre la maleza. Buscaba alguna cosa.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Weasley?

Buscando pistas. Mejor que quedarse parado tirando piedrecillas...

Creo que es mejor tirar piedras...

Pero no nos ayuda a encontrar el campamento.

Infeliz.

Más no creo que la gente haya ignorado completamente el camino. Por aquí pasan muchos caballos, puedo ver.

¿Cómo sabes eso, Weasley?

Huellas de patas y estiércol...

Claro...

No es reciente, Malfoy...

¡Por favor, para de hablar de eso! Voy a acabar perdiendo el hambre...

Va a ser mejor así, ya que no tenemos nada para comer...

En nuestras mochilas... y además somos, somos brujos¡es que se te había olvidado!

No lo he olvidado, Malfoy. Pero no podemos hacer magia de momento. Llamaría demasiado la atención de los Motífagos...

Pero un hechizo pequeño, no haré nada más...

No creo que sea buena idea...

Yo si.

Esta bien. Hazlo lejos de mí. Así, si un Mortífago te coge yo pueda ayudarte.

Tú a mi no me ayudarías...

Soy una medimaga, Malfoy. Es mi deber.

Entiendo – dijo él mientras se levantaba. Sintió la tentación de volver a sentarse y continuar la conversación, pero se moría de hambre. Y un pequeño hechizo no llamaría la atención de los Mortífagos. Y si venían, el sabía que tenia que hacer.

Anduvo un poco para alejarse totalmente de la vista de Ginny. Estiró su varita. La miró un rato.

¡_Lumus_! – gritó y una luz se encendió. Él se quedó pensando por un tiempo. Podría hacer alguna tontería. No, él no quería problemas -_Avançus Alimeta_ – dijo, cuando una pequeña explosión hizo aparecer un bizcocho delante de él. Él suspiro – pronto, estará hecho.

Ginny vio un a luz en medio de la maleza. Con certeza era Malfoy haciendo magia. Era un terco. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Parecía que quería irritarla y probar hasta donde llegaba. Sería bueno que desistiese, ya que nunca había visto a una enojada Ginny. Luego vio Malfoy que venía corriendo.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella asustada. Él corría y estaba sudando.

¡Monta en el caballo¡Corre¡Vamonos de aquí! – le dijo mientras montaba en Tempestad.

¿Pero que pasó? – preguntó ella comenzando a trotar con él en dirección dentro el bosque. Ella seguía su ritmo, hasta que él comenzó a correr eufórico.

¡Mortífagos! – fue la única cosa que él consiguió decir. Ginny no quiso mirar atrás y lo siguió. La magia de él había conseguido llamar la atención de los Mortífagos del Señor Oscuro.

Harry y Hermione decidieron ir enfrente, por lo menos algunas millas más adelantadas. Habían descansado el tiempo suficiente. Y tal vez pudieran encontrar a Malfoy y Ginny en el camino. En este mismo momento, Draco paró con el caballo instantes antes que un hechizo le acertara justo a la derecha de su cabeza. Ginny miró asustada y atrapó su varita. Continuaron corriendo a caballo, pero con las varitas empuñadas. Chispas verdes, rojas, naranjas... ellos solamente veían eso antes de que se desvanecieran entre los árboles, donde los hechizos alcanzaban y hacían partirse troncos de árboles. Todo el cuidado era poco para no golpearse la cara con alguna rama suelta. Incluso ahora que corrían floresta adentro.

¡No vamos por el camino correcto! – gritó Ginny para que él pudiera oírle.

¡Eso ahora no importa¡Solo corre! – le dijo él apretando las riendas. El caballo relincho y corrió más. Ginny lo alcanzó inmediatamente. Ambos estaban cansados y la noche estaba cada vez más oscura y preocupante. Tal vez por que estén cada vez más perdidos. O por los árboles que había alrededor y que parecían gritar cuando pasaban.

Lo importante era que los hechizos y maldiciones habían cesado. No oían más trotes de caballos mortífagos, ni gritos. Estaban lejos, bosque adentro y con frío, cansados y hambrientos. Cuando se detuvieron para descansar escogieron un lugar escondido, atrás de un enorme árbol antiguo. Aun así, ese lugar no era seguro.

Ginny descendió del caballo y guardó la varita. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el cabello que goteaba con el sudor. Ella andaba con las piernas doloridas y su cabeza estaba rodando. En su brazo, un pequeño corte hecho por un tronco que casi cae encima de ella.

Malfoy inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. El hambre ahora había tomado un lugar mayor, juntamente con el pavor. Estaba asustado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Sus cabellos platinados estaban vagabundeando, por el viento. El rostro cubierto por hollín de un árbol que estaba quemándose en el camino. Sus piernas también estaban cansadas, pero no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

¿Estas bien, Weasley? – preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el tronco, para descansar.

Más o menos... – dijo ella sentándose en una enorme raíz.

Nunca imaginé que sería así...

¡Huimos de los Motífagos¿Qué somos¿Aurores o simples magos?

En aquel momento era correr o morir... – dijo Draco muy pensativo. Miraba hacia su varita y había percibido que todo eso era por su culpa. Él había llamado la atención de los Mortífagos – no quise provocar eso, de verdad...

Yo te avisé, pero como siempre Malfoy prefiere oír su orgullo dando consejos.

¡No tengo motivos para agredirte, pero lo haré si no cierras tu boca!

No me puedes hacer nada. Sabes que no eres mejor que yo. Dueleríamos hasta que alguien nos encontrara y nos expulsaran del grupo. Donde se vio dos aliados peleando...

No soy mejor, pero puedo superar eso... pero tu sabes que no puedes superarme en nada...

No vamos a comenzar a discutir de las familias nuevamente. ¡Ya me cansé de oír durante toda mi vida que los Malfoy son ricos y los Weasley pobres! – gritó ella. Después tosió mucho. Cogió la varita y reparó su herida.

Menos mal que te cansaste de oír, porqué yo me cansé de decir...

¡No lo sé porqué decidí venir adelantándome contigo¡Solamente una loca puede hacer eso¡Podía haberte dejado solo y tú podrías haber huido con los Mortífagos cuando quisieras!

¿Huir con los Mortífagos¿Dudas de mi lealtad¿De Dumbledore?

Sí. A ti nunca te gustó.

¿Y las persona no pueden cambiar?

No todas, Malfoy – dijo ella mirándolo profundamente. Se apoyó en el brazo herido y se levantó. Se dirigió a otro árbol y se sentó nuevamente. No quería hablar más de esas cosas. Deseó que Hermione la encontrara inmediatamente.

Él oía a la chica hablar. Ella tenía rasguños en ciertas partes. Él no podría cambiar así tan rápido. Tal vez ni con mucho tiempo. Era un Malfoy por encima de todo. Por encima del amor, por encima del odio.


End file.
